Star Trek: A New Beginning
by Ariston-1
Summary: A short story, of the First Orion to join Starfleet and the struggle to be recognized for the title as Starfleet Officer and not an Orion.
1. Chapter 1

I had the misfortune, of being born on a colony as controlled by what had been loosely known as, the Orion Syndicate, being born as a female with pale grey eyes, dark red hair and with pale green skin but most importantly to my situation? Into a family with very little or no concern for my future or wellbeing as I was actually sold into a life of crime and slavery by my own parents when I was little more than four years old. As horrible as it may sound? I can not blame them for their choice as they had barely enough to feed and to clothe me, I would have simply died from starvation or worse, whatever that maybe, I had seen it more times that I can imagine or want to think of in my life.

My earliest years, where spent as nothing more than a petty thief, stealing whatever I was ordered to steal by my owners, mainly the wallets of passers by before vanishing into the crowds of my home world and barely earning enough for a single scrap of food and I had often, gone without the basics such as food or water and it did not take me long before I began to target my own marks and for my own needs, basic food and water. Ration packs, was what I had lived on in secret, ration packs stolen from others with a plentiful supply which I had stored away in a place that only I knew of and could reach due to the fact that I was always small for my age as I was always malnourished. The worst part of my life? Was when I became ill due to cross contaminated foods from alien species own food supplies. I guess in many ways, it was the greatest moment of my life as I was surely to die from a deadly form of food poisoning and an end to my miserable life which came on one day, if you can believe it? It was the anniversary of my seventh year, my seventh birthday or so I was told later.

I had blisters across my lips, chin and hands due to eating whatever I could find which had burned my very flesh to painful extent and my insides burned like a fire, which I had come to ignore since it had began not to long before? I had heard rumours from many, of a new species, a new empire in town, one whom had looked like many although their skin tone was pale and their ears? Where not pointed like those of the Vulcan species which I had known of and even seen on occasion. It was only rumour at the time, a male of the species had torn apart one of the slave markets whilst in search of his own people, and had escaped onboard of a space vessel of unknown origin, to myself at least. I had never heard the world 'Human' before, but I was intrigued. Pain, tore through my body as more blisters had begun to appear across my body to the point of many on my genitals, although I still worked for my owners while I tried to search for those pale skinned and unusual beings named Human. For myself, there was only one course of action, I had to leave, I had to run away from my owners and fast, before they discovered my plan and my dwindling stash of supplies.

Gathering up everything that I could carry with my frail form, I vanished into the colony of my birth in search of those pale skinned beings or someone whom could take me to them, I heard whispers of a blue species named Andorian whom may know how to contact the pale skinned beings, but on that colony? I had little chance of meeting one, or anyone to help me to escape my life, or so I thought when became overcome by the pain which tore through my frail body and fell before a large building that I had never before seen, in a place that I had never before known, my last memory of that moment before my vision failed, was seeing a man with pointed ears, calmly walking towards me with a stoic look within his eyes and reaching down to pick me up while I tried to fight, beyond my own exhaustion and pain, only to be claimed by darkness.

For weeks, I faded in and out of consciousness, catching glimpses of several pointed eared beings before I awoke in a brightly lit room and surrounded by a species that I had never before seen, fear had instantly gripped me as I felt binds across my arms, chest, waist, arms and legs as they spoke in a language that I had never before heard. I was frozen to the bed as I instantly closed my eyes and played the part of someone sleeping while I continued to draw strength from whatever they had placed into my body with regular injections into either the side of my neck or shoulder.

You can not imagine, the fear I felt as I simply lay with my eyes closed and refused to move, day after day as voices, unknown voices of an unknown language echoed within my ears. I began to focus, on repeating words, after remembering their patterns, the unique voices of each person whom had entered my isolation room. On occasion, I would slightly open my eyes to see their body language in an attempt to decode their vocal language and to see whom had visited me each time, I had eventually known them all by sight and to my own shock? I had begun to recognise several words of their own language. One night, I was visited by one female of the species whom had always visited me at such a late hour. I felt my strength had returned, beyond what it was before I had found myself chained to this bed, with my eyes barely open as they had been for a very long time, I saw the female step towards what I had later known to be a medical computer to check the readings of my own body. The female, had always spoken to me kindly, almost lovingly and I believed that I had a connection with the female and it was the female that I would finally speak with as I half opened my eyes and tried to speak her language.

"Me… Me, Help… I?"

I had never seen anyone move so fast from such a short distance, unless they where about to attack, almost appearing instantly at my side, as I was bound to the bed in every way which had feared me instantly, but the look in the alien female's eyes was different and something that I had never before seen in anyone as the female spoke with the language that I had barely even began to understand.

"Wait, what did you say? Say it again. Can you say it again, please?"

"Me. Me, help. Me Help?"

"If you're asking if I'm helping you? Then yes, I'm helping you"

"I… Help me?" I said, with limited knowledge of her language, just barely even a basic understanding from what I had tried to decode.

"I'm a Doctor, my name is Jennifer. Jennifer, that is my name. Do you have a name?"

"Jemm'I'Fa?" I replied, slowly before I moved my eyes towards my own chest, in an attempt to signal my name. "Mila"

"Mila. Your name is Mila?"

"You, you _Help_ Mila?"

"Yes, Yes! I help Mila"

"What… what am… I?"

"What are you?" She replied, slowly.

"What, is… Ah… Cha, no place? Um…"

"Place? This is a hospital, you have been very, very sick Mila. But now you are better and you are very safe"

"Place, what… is place? Um… Orion?"

"What planet is this? This is not Orion, Mila. This is Earth, you are on Earth. Do you know that word?"

"Earth? Hu-man?" I asked, slowly. Almost afraid to make the sounds of the word from my own lips.

"Earth yes. I am Human…"

"Jemm'I'Fa? Hu-man only story, told in whisper"

"Remarkable. You are learning my language at an astonishing rate?"

"Language, just sounds from food hole. Head inside, make language"

"You are right, the mind makes the language and the mouth, forms the sounds and the words…"

In the days which had followed, I was regularly visited by the woman I had known as Jennifer, a recently graduated Medical Student assigned to the night shift of the hospital wing where I was being treated, to the point where I had begun to enjoy her visits and during our talks as I began to understand more and more of the Human language of English, I had even been tested by the Earth Military, their Starfleet Command on my abilities to understand and translate a language at such speeds, even as a child. Although I remained within the confines of Starfleet Medical, where I was being treated and observed, within the following year? I was granted the status of Refugee on Earth and Asylum and to my surprise once again? I was placed under the care of Doctor Jennifer Collins, the same Doctor I had first opened up to on that night and shortly afterwards, I was legally adopted by Jennifer with the approval of Starfleet Command yet, still under their watchful eyes with a Case Officer assigned to regularly check in on my progress.

I had been clothed, fed and even educated with enrolment in a school close to Starfleet Command, although being the only pale green girl in school? I had been noticed by many instantly, especially as due to my Orion physiology? I matured quickly as with all Orion females, fully matured by my sixteenth year, I stood out amongst everyone as being a tall pale green woman amidst many of my own age. When I was eleven years old? Jennifer, the woman I had come to call my mother by adoption, married my Case file Manager, a Starfleet Officer named Lieutenant Robert Barlow and quickly, he had also filed the correct paperwork to adopt me also, giving myself the name Mila Barlow, ten months after their marriage, my mother gave birth to a son whom they had named as Robert 'Robbie' Barlow Junior and officially I had a family, a real family whom I love more than anything in the universe.

The creation of what would become the United Federation of Planets and the charter of Starfleet as their protectorate, I enrolled in Starfleet's basic training program, with the approval of my parents and Starfleet Command, quickly surpassing my own expectations, I remained at the new Academy Complex for further training, rather than accepting assignment on one of the older vessels in service, to my parent's surprise and ever lasting pride? I chose Security and Tactical as my career path. I wanted to learn everything I could for as long as I could and the Academy was more than happy to keep me around for the full training course of four long years of study, I was 21 years old by the time I had finally graduated from the Academy. My first assignment for Starfleet, was an old and almost outdated NX Class cruiser named USS Atlantis NCC-06 under the command of a Human man whom I had met on several occasions Captain Ericson Styles, a veteran of the Earth-Romulan War and with the rank of Lieutenant Junior, my proudest moment.

The first time I stepped foot on what would be my first assignment for Starfleet as an Officer, I was amazed at the old vessel, it looked nothing like what I had seen of the first of her class which had taken pride of place in the fleet museum, the addition of a secondary hull had vastly increased the size of not only the ship? But the crew to almost 100 officers and enlisted, a crew of Andorians, Humans, Vulcans and one Orion woman, myself. The first time I had stepped foot on the bridge, I was met with almost questioning looks from the crew due not due to my uniform? But due to the unusual colour of my skin, eyes and hair by comparison to other Orions which had become known across the new Federation, I was paler in colour, with grey eyes and red hair, rather than green eyes and green or black hair.

Seeing the Captain stood by the helm as he spoke with his Helm and First Officer, Commander Andrew Finch, I took a deep breath as I walked towards the two superior officers, stood to attention and informed my superiors of my arrival onboard.

"Lieutenant Junior, Mila Barlow. Armoury and Tactical Officer, reporting as ordered Captain Styles"

"At ease, Lieutenant. Have any problems finding the ship?" Replied the Captain, with a slight smile.

"No sir. I just pointed towards the oldest ship in orbit and said ' _That_ _One_ …'."

"Good to hear it. Welcome aboard Lieutenant. Commander Andrew Finch, Flight Control and XO…"

"A pleasure Commander. I have my orders for your approval Sir" I replied with a smile towards the First Officer, as he sighed deeply.

"Andorians, Vulcans and now an Orion, what's next. A Klingon, Romulan maybe?" He mumbled beneath his breath.

"Captain. Permission to speak freely?"

"Self expression, was never a weak point for you Lieutenant Barlow. Granted!"

"Thank you Captain. With respect Commander? I had my choice of any ship in the newly expanded fleet, I even turned down the Daedalus. I am an Orion, yes! But I am first and foremost? A citizen of Earth and I have been for many years. I have adopted Human parents and a Human brother and like yourself and all onboard of this ship? I have sworn my allegiance to Starfleet and the New Federation… which also counts this crew, and this ship. I am first and foremost a Tactical Officer with a speciality in weapons, ground and Starship combat, I am also a grade four pilot and speak several languages, as English is not my first language Commander… but also know this, I know what people think of Orions, especially Orion women? I am different sir, I was raised by a loving Human family. All I ask is that you look at me, not for my species and my gender? But for what my uniform that I am currently wearing and what the rank on my uniform stands for… a Starfleet Officer, a Junior Lieutenant"

"I apologise Lieutenant Barlow, it's been a very long day for all of us…" Replied Commander Finch, as he stood slowly and almost bowed his head in shame.

"No need to apologise Commander, I have heard something similar, since I first arrived on Earth. If you will excuse me Captain? Request permission to begin my duty shift in the Armoury?"

"Permission granted, Lieutenant Barlow. It's good to see you again Mila. We launch in forty-eight hours… I suggest you acquaint yourself with the ship and her crew"

With pride in my eyes at such a public display, I turned and once again walked towards the exit of the bridge, before leaving my orders on the captain's seat as I passed the chair, while all eyes followed me towards the exit. Before the doors slid closed, a human woman which I had estimated as being in her early thirties stepped into the car with me, with a slight smile upon her face. Her Uniform was Red Trim, denoting support services onboard, her name tag on her chest displayed the name 'Chan', her rank as Petty Officer an enlisted rank and judging by her appearance, of Japanese origin from Earth.

"That was amazing Sir, I've never seen Finch cower like that, especially before a Junior Officer"

"I'll apologise to him later Petty Officer Chan?" I said with anger, starting to swell.

"Why? He's a twelfth generation born Asshole. His _Daddy_ is the same and an Admiral, so he thinks he can do whatever he wants. But, I'd stay clear of him for a day or two, let him calm down first"

"Thanks for the warning, Petty Officer. But I can take care of myself. Engineer right?"

"How did you know?" She said with shock.

"When I entered the bridge? I saw you beneath the Communications console, fitting an L-14-Gamma unit? Very delicate work and judging by your hands? Definitely an Engineer"

"You're observant. Aiko, and you are Mila Barlow, I also pay attention when on the bridge. So, you know the old man?"

"We've only met a few times in the past, but he was my sponsor for basic training and later, the Academy. When he offered me this post? I turned down several offers, I owe the Captain and I repay my debts. This is my stop" I said, as the car came to a stop and the door slid open.

"A few of us are getting together this evening, in the Mess-Hall? There is always room for another?"

"Thank you Petty Officer, but I have a lot of work to do and I usually dine alone. Perhaps some other time, as we are going to be on this ship together for awhile"

"Rain-check, it is. See you around, Lieutenant Barlow"

For four days, I continued at my post before returning to my quarters to continue with my work, I had rarely spent time with others, not even during school and the academy as I both enjoyed and valued my own privacy, although I rarely spoke other than to either give or to receive orders? I became something which I had always valued amongst the crew, a mystery. But by day five, in the evening? I grew tired of simply sitting either in my quarters or working in the armoury, if you could call it work? My day usually consisted of simple tasks such as monitoring the weapons systems of the ship and running routine analysis of the new systems installed into the old ship by Starfleet and in the evening? Reading up on technical manuals on new weapons systems and so forth.

Finally, I had had enough of my isolation and decided for the first time in almost a week onboard, to join the crew in the mess-hall. Pressing and dressing my duty uniform, checking that everything was in place correctly before I left my quarters, I proudly walked through the corridors of the ship towards the heart of the ship's activities, the large mess-hall, which to my surprise was full of off duty crew and those simply enjoying a few moments break during their duty shift. Early in my mid teens, I had developed a taste for Human coffee which I had enjoyed at any hour of the day, mainly as my own physiology did not react the same way as humans to the caffeine permitting me to drink one of the strongest coffee blends in the system at any hour, even before I retired to sleep. Seeing Petty Officer Chan, sat alone at a table as she read through technical manuals from her own department, I stepped towards one of the three empty seats and asked politely if I may sit, a request which was greeted with a wide smile and nod.

"Where have you been Lieutenant? No one has seen you in days, beyond your duty shift?"

"I like it quiet. Actually, I've never been in here before, is it always this full?"

"At this hour, yes. Lieutenant, you don't need to sit so stoically, everyone is equal in here, Captain's orders actually. You can relax" Aiko Chan, replied with a smile.

"I don't like crowds very much, reminds me of my old home"

"Your home, on Earth was crowded?"

"No, I wasn't born on Earth. It's a long story. Aiko, that's Japanese am I right?"

"It is, I was born in Japan, but my parents moved to Neo Angeles, Lunar colony" She replied, with pride in her eyes.

"No wonder you became an Engineer. My dad, my adopted father? Was born on Neo Angeles. We used to spend winters there when I was a girl, a small house on the outskirts of the city. I used to stay up, all night just to watch Earth set below the horizon"

"Don't take it the wrong way Mila? I know, I've heard of you, from back home that is…"

"A green girl, does stand out a little" I said with laughter, hiding my embarrassment.

"Not that much, when you count Andorians and Vulcans…"

I had never, ever sat with my back to the door as I always monitored my surroundings, not through my own Starfleet training? But from my early life experiences, but that time? I did and almost leapt out of my pale green skin when two shadows appeared by my left side and quickly followed by two male, Starfleet uniforms as a voice I knew instantly asked to join us at our table. Seeing the Captain and First Officer, stood before the empty chairs of the table, I instantly leapt to my feet due to the presence of two of the senior most officers on the ship while Aiko Chan and the two smiled slightly as she motioned for them to sit.

"Relax Mila, this is an off duty station. Rank doesn't exist here, unless I say so"

"Sorry Captain…"

"In here Mila? I am just Ericson or Eric" Replied the Captain, as he sat in one of the empty seats while the First Officer sat facing me.

"Collins' Starship Tactical Combat? Heavy reading Commander" I said while they sat and the Commander placed a book on the table before himself, a book with several pages marked.

"It is, required reading Mila, for all Officers. It's almost the Bible on ship-to-ship combat…"

"Never read it Commander. I hear it is, intriguing?" I replied with a slight smile.

"It has become required reading at the Academy. How did you gain your status as a pilot without…"

"Mila…" The Captain instantly said, with a slight smile which matched my own. "… I see that you are interested in volunteering for nightshift Bridge duty?"

"Um, yes sir. I think that I can bring a lot to the table, and you know my qualifications"

"I do and you can. Lieutenant Bassett has requested a change in his shift, if you feel up to it? Tomorrow night, Delta shift is yours" The captain said instantly, as a large smile echoed over my face.

"I won't let you down sir, and thank you. No sir, sirs… Aiko. If you will excuse me? I think I'll take my coffee to my quarters and get some rest, looks like I have a long day tomorrow"

"Mila, you drink Coffee, before you sleep and that strong?" Aiko called out, with shock.

"Of course, doesn't everyone?" I said with a smile, before I left.

I've had the pleasure of knowing Mila Barlow, since she was a child and a refugee from her own people on Earth. The first time I met her? I mistook her for what she was, an Orion girl, not an amazingly intelligent young girl and soon to be a brilliant young woman. Adopted by a Human female Doctor, and later her husband whom was briefly under my command while I awaited my first Captaincy to become available, I can still remember what her soon to be adopted mother said, as she stood before myself and several members of Starfleet Command with her report on the young orphan girl.

"Admiral? That little girl is astonishing. She learned our language very quickly, I have never seen anything like it, from anyone. The first moment she spoke to me? I almost cried. Just take a look at her neurological scans as she spoke to me, she is translating everything, instantly. Those scans? Show an enormous intellect and I have treated Vulcans sir, this is… that girl? Is astonishing"

"Admiral. When the Doctor came to me with these readings? I was intrigued, I even tested her myself. Not only has she translated into English, but into a language she had never before heard, German and with ease. I further tested her by bringing in a Lieutenant whom speaks Japanese, it took her fifteen minutes to learn that language also. Show me a translator who can do that in such short time?" I said, instantly before a highly respected Starfleet Admiral.

"Admiral, I have been working with Mila for days, she has finally opened up to me. You have read my report on her…"

Within weeks, I took command of the Atlantis NX-06 and with a deadly conflict brewing with the enemy known as Romulan, I was posted to the front lines of the war and lost many of my crew due to the superior forces and technologies of the Romulan Star Empire. By the time the war had ended, I returned to Earth to find that the young girl had grown into a young woman and very quickly and that she had become noticed by Starfleet Command, even as at her young age, a truly brilliant asset to what had become the new Federation and Starfleet.

As she left the table in the mess hall on the very same ship which had still commanded, it seemed as if all eyes had followed her out of the room before my first officer and the petty officer's eyes turned towards myself with a questioning look, as I simply sat smiling into my cup of tea.

"Interesting woman you hired there Eric"

"You have no idea, Aiko"

"Why did you cut me off Eric, this the bible for combat tactics and required reading, even at the Academy" Andrew Finch asked, with an almost anger within his voice and eyes.

"Collins'… Starship Combat Tactics. Came out of nowhere, a few years ago, we all know that much. I was at command, while this old beauty was entering into her last refit, when something came across my desk, given to me by a friend of a friend. A school project, imagine that? A teacher chose to test his students with a theoretical assignment. One vessel with powerful weapons, but limited shields against three ships with limited weapons, but powerful shields. Devise the tactics to defeat the greater numbers with limited damage and loss of life to your own ship…"

"Chapter One…" Andrew Finch said, instantly.

"Chapter One, right. It was scheduled to take the last half of their school year to complete. This one… paper, which hit my desk? Took longer to write and the student, failed the assignment. But the tutor saw something amazing within the paper and gave it to his brother whom is a Starfleet Officer, a pilot on leave. Within days? It made it to my desk, which I took to command as soon as I read it. Within days? It was brought before the Admiralty before becoming that book, that you so greatly admire Andy"

"That doesn't explain anything, Eric. It is required reading…"

"Andy, don't tell me you are that stupid please?" Aiko Chan replied, with a shocked look in her eyes. "What he is saying? Is that Mila, was that student?"

"Very few, would take notice of such a book written by a student Aiko, we all know that! Collins, is the maiden name of her adopted mother which she took briefly as her own and with Command's agreement? That book you revere so much, was quickly put into print"


	2. Chapter 2

My first duty shift as acting Commander of the USS Atlantis NCC-06 had begun at 2200 hours, an eight hour shift as the vessel's Captain, I was never more proud nor more nervous as the moment I first sat in the big chair amidst a skeleton crew of volunteers for the night shift, the dead shift as it was called. Although I was limited by what I could do due to standing orders from Starfleet Command, I did have the right to order the course to be adjusted to avoid certain anomalies and so forth, which had to be logged in the ship's log and all major command orders had to go through the Captain and in the event of an emergency situation, I would be required to step aside for the Captain himself as all orders in such an event must relate from the Captain. I was simply his voice while on the bridge, but I loved it every moment I sat in that chair.

Due to my own self imposed isolation, I had little in the way of friends onboard of the ship at first, although it had seemed as if Aiko Chan had made it her own personal assignment to get to know me, and I must confess? I actually enjoyed her attention and even her presence on the bridge during my first duty shift as acting commander, as she sat at the bridge engineering station which due to the Captain's orders, had always remained occupied. By 0600 hours and after lunch around 0200 hours, which I shared with Aiko Chan, I was finally relieved of my first command by Ericson Styles after officially reporting the night's interactions with the ship's functions.

I knew that I had the next twenty-four hours off duty to recover from a long night of being duty, with my new friend seemingly biting at my heels as a walked through the ship? We entered the mess hall for what would be our evening meal, as no time existed in space with no sun rise or sun set. I was exhausted after pulling a double shift with only a few hours of sleep behind me, all I wanted to do was to eat a meal and to climb into bed and hibernate until my next shift. I think, I think it was around 0650 hours, give or take a few minutes, I was enjoying the most amazing steak and baked potato dinner with a side of a glass of beer to wash down the amazing flavour, when my plans changed.

"Lieutenant Barlow, report to the bridge. Lieutenant Barlow, to the bridge"

Sighing deeply with the call to duty, I threw my fork and knife onto the table as I stood before looking around at the crew while from the corner of my eye, I saw the vessel alter course and leap into warp speeds through the window as I sighed deeply.

"You know just once, I'd like to actually eat a meal, in full without interruption…" I said as I walked the short distance towards the intercom on the wall of the mess hall. "… Barlow here. On my way sir. Barlow Out! This is exactly why I don't carry my communicator with me, everywhere I go. Can you imagine somehow wearing one at all times? No one would ever finish a meal!"

"Actually Mila, I have an idea about that…" Aiko Chan called out, as the few in the mess hall laughed instantly.

"If you do that Aiko? You'll find yourself floating home. Might as well throw that away, so much for a day off…"

Once I arrived on the bridge, my eyes ran around the command centre of the ship instantly to see the Captain and First Officer, stood before the communications station with questioning looks in their eyes as I briskly walked towards the three officers.

"Captain? Reporting as…"

"We've picked up a signal that we can't identify nor can our UT translate, it just identifies it as some dialect of Orion"

"This far out? That's unusual. Sir, may I? Lieutenant, the message please?"

Repeating the short message, several times, it was of a dialect that I had never before heard but it was Orion in origin. Slowly, I paced the bridge while almost cocking my head as I listened for key words within the short message, attempting to lock down the message which was in fact a distress call.

"Lieutenant?"

"It's familiar sir, but I can't pin it down. Several words are familiar. Wait a minute, back up please…? There, loop that please Ma'am? Is that, is that Var'Dch?" I said instantly, to myself as the bridge crew looked towards me, as I stood before the main screen.

"Lieutenant?"

"A very rare language on Orion Captain. The inflections are different, but it sounds Var'Dch. Lieutenant, please play the entire message on a loop. Can you please focus on the voice alone?" I said, before the message continued to loop. "Message reads as, Civilian ship… Name is unfamiliar to me. Passenger ship of around 40 onboard. Something to do with their warp core sir, which seems to have been brought under control. Assistance required. Message repeats sir"

"Are you certain, Lieutenant Barlow?"

"One more time Lieutenant?" I asked, as the message once again played over the bridge speakers. "Yes Captain, the dialect is similar to Var'Dch. On an Earth scale and speaking as an outsider? It is the difference between English and Japanese. It may sound strange? But there are similarities, if you know where to listen. Someone, once tried to teach me that language… . I see the look in your eyes XO. I have spent the majority of my life, speaking English. Sir, this is a completely new dialect than what I know. How long before we intercept?"

"Thirty Minutes. Can you speak with them Barlow?" Asked the Captain with a slight smile upon his face.

"Have you tried to speak with them in Orion Lieutenant?"

"I don't speak Orion Lieutenant Barlow, and the UT is having a little trouble with their dialect. Channel is open, Lieutenant"

"Thank you…" I said slowly, before taking a deep breath and speaking once again in the language which I had almost forgotten, my native Language of Orion and hopefully, the dialect they could understand. "Attention unknown freighter. You're distress signal has been received. This is the Federation Starship… Atlantis we are on route to assist, but we are still thirty minutes away. If you have impulse speeds and it is safe to do so, I recommend you set your course to our position at your best possible speeds to cut down on the travel time. Please respond?"

A crackling voice echoed over the bridge on audio only, a soft and feminine voice which I translated for the Captain and senior staff before I translated the Captain's reply into the language which I had slowly begun to understand, a language which I had not heard since I was a child a dialect of Var'Dch.

"Federation vessel, thank the Gods you are out here. We are gracious for any assistance you can provide. We have your co-ordinates now and I have ordered our set course at four-fifth impulse, our maximum speed due to damage"

"Freighter, I am speaking for my Captain, the voice you can hear behind my own. Does anyone onboard, require medical assistance?"

"Indeed. Several of our Engineering crew have sustained plasma burns from the leak…"

"We will have our medical staff standing by to assist with whatever you require. What is your name?"

"I am Zana, owner and operator of the freighter Toperev"

"A pleasure Zana, my Captain is named Styles. Help is on the way Commander Zana, Atlantis out…" Instantly switching between an Orion dialect and English, I turned towards the Captain to continue. "Request Permission to…"

"Are you sure that you are up to this Mila?"

"Yes sir. Plus, I am perhaps the only one whom can speak with them and being Orion, they may respond to me easier than Humans"

"Very Well. Granted, Lieutenant. Assemble an away team from Engineering and Medical, in the transporter room in twenty eight minutes. As a tactical officer, I don't have to tell you…"

"I know sir and thank you. Commander Finch, it may go smoother with a ranking officer from this ship, I will act as your translator"

"Understood and agreed. What do you know about the language Barlow, you said it was rare?" Commander Finch asked me and surprisingly polite, considering his past reactions towards myself.

"Var'Dch, is believed to have descended from one of the countless and ancient Royal Courts, from the eastern continents on what is now called Orion Prime. Centuries ago, during an uprising on that world? Those Royal Courts where destroyed in a revolution and as such, many of those of so called, Royal Blood lines where destroyed. Some, had believed to have fled to be hunted down by those revolutionaries. Somehow? That language has survived over the centuries, perhaps even handed down vocally through the centuries and evolved into that very language, you just heard. The one whom had once tried to teach me? Believed themselves to be descended from one of those blood lines. If you will excuse me sirs? I will assemble the required team, Commander Finch? Twenty minutes, I'll brief you on what you'll need to know and in full. Permission to leave the bridge Captain?"

"Granted Lieutenant"

I had never led an away team before, nor a briefing before the Captain, First Officer and the Senior Staff as I had only been onboard for a little over a week and nervous as hell as I stood in the briefing, inside? I was terrified of standing before the entire command staff, the only sign of my nerves was that I stood with my hands behind my back, clenching my fists and even my toes tightly whilst trying to appear as calm and collect as possible. The Atlantis had arrived within sensor range of the vessel to identify it's design and even the number of life forms onboard and with constant contact with the stricken vessel and an addition made to the Universal Translator by myself and the communications officer, their strange dialect had been deciphered for ease of ship to ship contact, although I still had to speak with the stricken crew face to face upon our arrival on their ship.

"… And as you can see Sirs, if they are in actual fact descendants of one of those Royal Courts? Those on Orion Prime would be very interested in making an example of these people. I know what you are going to ask, Lieutenant Fawkes. The answer is simple, public execution on the Home World of my people, without a trial nor due process, simply Hung, in the streets and their bodies left to decompose as a warning to others"

"Don't you find it a little coincidental that the only ship in the quadrant with an Orion officer onboard, has intercepted this ship, Lieutenant?" Called out my direct superior, the chief armoury officer.

"I don't believe in coincidences sir. And, I'm glad that someone raised that question, thank you sir. First and foremost? I am a Starfleet Officer and as such? I will not put anyone in danger if this is a simple snatch and grab. You have no idea what happened to me on that world. If not for an unnamed Vulcan whom had found me? I would have died, within weeks, perhaps even days. I am still feeling the effects of that world, even now over twelve years later…"

"Effects, how so Lieutenant?" Politely asked the Andorian Doctor, I had asked to join me on that assignment.

"Canarious Syndrome Doctor, I'm sure you have heard of it. As a result of that illness, my internal organs had been scorched due to the acidity which had been produced by the contaminated food supplies I hid and as a result and amongst other medical problems? I have never been, nor will I ever be able to have a child of my own as my reproductive organs have almost been destroyed, internally"

"Wait, I'm lost…" Replied Commander Finch, with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Canarious Syndrome. A result of cross contamination between foods from different species which had rotten and fermented, the result as an acid which burns away at the internal organs along with painful blisters on the body, which if gone untreated would result in a very painful and slow death"

"Very good Doctor. My mouth, hands, genitals and… my rear had been severely burned from the acidity of the food I ate, I barely survived. I was more than lucky when someone took pity on me, the story of my life actually…"

"Anything else we should know Lieutenant?" Politely asked the Captain, as he was the only person onboard whom had actually known of my entire history.

"Yes. If this turns sour, remember that Orions are stronger than Humans, even I could put you down with little effort. That is why I have asked our Andorian and Vulcan crewmembers to join this mission. The atmosphere on that ship, will be warmer and more humid by comparison to this vessel, so be aware, Doctor? It will be within the tolerances for your species. Keep your heads on a swivel people… oh, be aware of the smell also?"

Contact with the stricken freighter Toperev, was a difficult moment for myself personally as it was the first time since I was a child that I had seen another Orion in the flesh, once we had beamed onboard. I had prepared for almost everything, from being taken by those onboard to being shot the instant I materialised onboard of that ship, what I had not prepared for? Was a ship of refugees, running from our own people onboard of a vessel decades old and almost falling apart at the seams and they had been more shocked to see myself, my rare pale green skin and red hair, wearing my dark blue Starfleet Uniform.

The odour of the vessel was almost overpowering, the instant we materialised onboard as overpowering at the heat and humidity as I had adapted to the Earth's climate a decade ago. Everywhere I stepped with the First Officer at my side, I was greeted with looks of shock from the passengers and crew, I felt like a sideshow as I walked through that old vessel while the Atlantis engineering and medical teams began their work of repairing and caring for the ship and crew to the highest standards of Starfleet and Federation training.

Once I had returned to the Atlantis and taken a much needed shower to remove the foul stench of the ship from my body, I swear that I could smell the stench on myself as I stepped onto the bridge to deliver my report to the Captain as if the smell would linger for my entire life.

"Lieutenant Barlow, reporting as requested Captain"

"At ease kid. Are you okay?"

"No sir. But thank you for your concern anyway" I said with a deep sigh.

"I've spoken with your away team, they speak highly of your performance, Even Finch"

"That, must have hurt him to say Eric. I don't think he likes me very much. He just tolerates me because you and I are old friends, and you are the Captain. It was difficult being around them, other Orions I mean. Captain, the last time I checked? There is a former Vulcan cruiser a few light years away, they are more equipped to deal with this than we are as that old ship out there is falling apart and we could not leave them on that ship and I doubt that we have the space nor supplies onboard to transport them…"

"Agreed, Timothy? Contact the Vulcan cruiser USS T'Mara and request assistance?"

"I sir. Message sent. T'Mara is responding, they are on their way to assist. ETA, one hour fifteen minutes. Sir, I have Doctor Andrews on the line, two of the passengers have requested to speak with Mila and yourself, in private?"

"Understood, Shall we Lieutenant?"

Making my way through the ship with the Captain at my side, I walked with my hands linked behind my back almost in silence while the Captain spoke, all I did was nod and the occasional 'Yes Sir' or simply 'Aye' in agreement to his conversation which to be honest? I doubt I even heard what he was saying to me, just the occasional word as my mind continued to wrestle with several thoughts at once, mainly the prospect of being recognised by one or two of the crew or passengers of that ship which could place the Atlantis and her crew in jeopardy if my previous owner had been notified of my presence on the Federation Starship.

Upon entering the Sickbay where several of the passengers and crew of the freighter where being treated for their injuries and sickness. Doctor Andrews, a junior Doctor on the medical staff slowly walked towards myself and the Captain with a slight nod towards the both of us in turn before pointing towards a biobed in the furthest corner away from the few patients, a section closed off by the privacy curtain. Stepping towards the curtain, I took a deep breath before pushing past the open section as shock overcame me instantly at what I saw, two young girls barely nine and sixteen years old sat on the biobed huddled together in fear. Slowly looking up towards me, the elder girl stepped from the biobed and stood before me. A beautiful young woman, taller than myself, mid green skin tone, the most perfect colour of emerald green eyes I have ever seen and deep black hair, a vision of beauty if ever I saw it myself.

"You are the Orion Lieutenant?" She asked with a half whisper.

"Yes, Lieutenant Barlow. A pleasure to meet you both. You look hungry, have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality. We did not know that Orion had entered the Federation, are there more of our kind on their ships?" She asked politely.

"Orion has yet to join the Federation. I am the only one of our kind serving the Federation in any aspect…"

"A great loss, to us all Miss" Replied the Captain politely.

"Lanis, my name is Lanis and my sister, Cora. We are, the last of our family line Lieutenant Barlow. Our parents and family had been killed several years ago, since then? I have protected my sister. The ship, is not what you think, nor heading where we thought. Someone, within the Syndicate has bribed the Commander, the owner of that ship to take us back to Orion Prime. I have, we have no desire to return to that world or any world controlled by the Syndicate"

"What about the others?" I said with a deep sigh, as I knew how the two girls would be treated on Orion Prime.

"We are simply, payment for their survival. If we are handed over to them? They would be permitted to go where they wish… I don't care about myself Lieutenant, but I can not permit anyone to take Cora. She is only eight years old. I am begging you Captain, Lieutenant. On my knees if I have to do so, please don't let them take my sister to be sold into slavery or worse?"

"I sympathise, Lanis. But the Federation can not get involved with…"

"We are already involved Eric, the moment we made contact with that ship. Damn it, I knew that something was off when I stepped foot onto that ship. I won't let anyone take Cora, or you Lanis. You have my word. Doctor Andrews, a moment of your time please?" I called out, instantly as the Captain fired me a dangerous look.

"Lieutenant?"

"Doctor, why have these two girls not been correctly quarantined, or do you not recognise Canarious Syndrome when you see it?" I said out loud, for all to hear while the Captain looked shocked for a moment, before smiling slightly.

"Canarious Syndrome, Lieutenant? I've never heard of it"

"Jumping from ship to ship, different foods and supplies have become contaminated as a result? The two patients clearly display the early symptoms. Quarantine is required as their… and forgive me for saying so? Bodily fluids will become almost acidic. Quarantine is required"

"I've never…" He said while the Captain turned towards the Doctor to nod slightly, before he continued. "… Understood Lieutenant Barlow"

"Lieutenant, being as young as Miss Cora is, would it not be prudent to quarantine them some place more… comfortable?"

"It would, Captain. The quarters which face my own, are vacant until we reach Starbase Two for crew replacements and supplies. I have some, personal experience with that illness Doctor which came at great cost to myself. I will give you a list of what is required to take care of the patients shortly… with your permission of course Sir?"

"See to it, Lieutenant…" Captain Styles replied, before whispering. "… You're walking a fine line Mila, be careful not to step over it!"

"Aye sir. Now if you will excuse me? I must have a word with Commander Zana. Lanis, Cora? Doctor Andrews will take you to… quarantine shortly. Remain here please?"

Looking at the fear in the young Cora's face and the stern and angry face of Lanis, I saw more than echoes of myself at their ages as I was both afraid and angry almost all of the time, even though I did not show it to anyone. My family had not only sold me into slavery to save themselves, but ruined my childhood and as such, had taken away any chance of having a child of my own, destroying my Gods given right to have a family, a future. I maintained my composure as I walked from the isolated biobed and left Sickbay, by the time I reached the turbo lift, anger over came me as the doors closed and without setting my destination on the control panel, I collapsed onto the deck of the car and simply wept openly for the first time since I was a child as memories rushed back to me of my childhood, mainly being on the auction block. 80'000 Credits, is what I am worth, I know exactly what my life is worth, even as a child. Within moments, I think anyway? The car moved by itself two decks lower as the doors slipped open, I don't even remember seeing anyone as I simply sat against the bulkhead, with my head in my hands and my tears forming a tiny puddle on the deck.

"Mila, Mila… are you okay?" A soft and concerned voice called out to me, instantly as Petty Officer Chan, knelt before me.

"Go away Aiko, please?"

"I'm going nowhere, not until you tell me what is wrong"

"Do I have to make it an Order, Petty Officer?" I cried out instantly, as I leapt to my feet and wiped the tears from my face, with my sleeve.

"You can, but I am going nowhere. Now, you can put me on report if that is what you want? But, you will have to say why and I doubt you want everyone knowing about this… do you?"

Shaking my head slowly, Aiko Chan took my hand to lead me out of the turbo car into an empty storage room close to the turbo shaft. I never thought that I could speak as fast as I had at that moment when I told her everything, nor could I believe the look of pure anger and disgust on her face at what I had said to her of the two young girls and Commander Zana's plans for the two sisters to simply save her own life.


	3. Chapter 3

80'000 Credits, a high price for any would be slave, and an amazing price for a four year old girl. But, I am different, I am what the Orions call Ziek'L, which loosely translated into English means 'Wanted' or 'Desired'. Pale skin tone, pale grey eyes and red hair, and more importantly? A female whom would one day grown into a woman when her master would simply take what he wanted and if I did not give him or her, what they wanted? It would be taken or I would be either killed or sold into one of the countless pleasure houses either on a planet, colony or a ship. Baylor, was the name of the Orion man whom had purchased me, but I escaped his ownership to find myself on Earth with a Human family whom had adopted me. I knew, that Cora and Lanis would find themselves in a similar situation if they had been handed over to the Orions, I would not allow that to happen at any cost. Composing myself with Aiko's assistance and kind ear as I had almost ranted before her, I knew what I must do to protect the two young girls and even Zana and her crew of Orions, but it would take a delicate touch to convince the Orion Commander, an almost slave merchant in waiting to get what I wanted, freedom for my people and they are my people, as much as I despise Orions to my very core, but those people's only crime is wanting to survive freely.

"… I sympathise with you Lieutenant Barlow. As the Vulcans would say, the needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few, or the one! This is our only way to survive freely"

"Commander, they are just kids. You know as well as I do, what life they will have. Lanis is almost of age, assuming they don't kill her for just being born? She will soon find herself in one of those pleasure houses. Have you ever seen those places? I have, when I was a girl" I said, almost begging for her to save the two young girls.

"They will never stop hunting us, you know that Lieutenant"

"Not, not if they think that the two girls are dead. What do you know of Canarious Syndrome?"

"More than you know, I was… unlucky enough to fall to that illness, when I was fourteen, I barely survived. Even now? I have scars on my body…"

"So did I, but I was lucky to find a Doctor whom could help me. We can do the same for you, remove the scars I mean? our Doctor, has diagnosed Cora and Lanis with that illness and as a result? They have been quarantined. Listen to me, please before you answer. Medical records will show that they have died from their illness, their family line has become extinct which is what the Syndicate wants anyway. We, will provide you with the correct the paperwork to prove that and that their bodies have been cremated in accordance with Orion traditions. There is currently a Federation Starship on approach, of Vulcan origin to take you wherever you want to go, even to Vulcan if you wish it, there you will be protected, all of you by the Vulcans and the Federation"

"If Cora and Lanis are seen, the Orions have eyes everywhere Lieutenant!" She said, with a deep sigh.

"Let me worry about the sisters. I know someplace safe, far from the reach of the Syndicate where they will be protected. But you can never, never tell anyone about their existence for the rest of your life, no one must know. Do we have a deal, Commander?"

"You can protect them both? I wish I could have done the same. Their mother was a friend, a good friend and I betrayed her final wish to protect her daughters, perhaps I haven't? You have a deal Lieutenant. Thank you"

Rendezvous with the USS T'Mara, a former Vulcan registered science vessel to transport the thirty-eight passengers and crew, the vessel leapt into warp towards the destination of the refugees, the planet Vulcan while we found ourselves with two willing young passengers. I felt relieved to see the Vulcan cruiser warp away, but not more relieved than the two girls stood at my side on the bridge of the USS Atlantis, both clean, clothed, well fed and healthy. I had never seen such an inquisitive young girl as I saw in Cora, as she stepped to each station on the bridge almost like lightning the instant the USS T'Mara leapt into warp, to ask about the stations and to my surprise? Her language was not translated by the universal translator, she spoke clearly in perfect English while Lanis stood at my side wearing clothing she had borrowed from Aiko, due to a similar dress size.

Under the orders of the Captain, after a brief and secured channel back to Starfleet Command? We reversed our course back wards Earth where the new home of the two girls had been arranged by myself and nine days later, myself, Cora, Lanis and Aiko whom had become a friend of the two girls, materialised before the home where the two girls would live in safety away from the Orions and the Syndicate, the only place I knew that they would be loved, honoured and protected, my childhood home on Earth.

"Mila, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow afternoon?"

"We got out early, conducted most of the paperwork over subspace before we arrived at Earth. This is Cora and her sister Lanis, girls? My adopted parents, my mother Jennifer, my father Robert and… Robbie, my brother"

"This, is your home Mila?" Lanis said with a slight smile, as she shyly looked at my younger brother.

"Since I came to Earth, yes. Robbie, will you show them where they can put their bags?"

"Of course, this way? Hi, I'm Robbie…"

"L-Lanis!"

Watching the three disappear into my childhood home, I turned quickly towards Aiko as my parents simply stood looking at her, I forgotten to introduce my new close friend to my parents as I was just so happy to see the two girls I had spent so much time with, safe and smiling.

"Petty Officer Aiko Chan, weapons technician and engineer"

"Oh, I am so sorry. She's a friend and Cora hasn't left her side for days, she wouldn't beam down without her…" I said instantly, as I blushed slightly.

"Doctor Jennifer Barlow…"

"Commander Robert Barlow" My father continued, with a smile. "How long can you stay?"

"Not long, we have to leave very soon, we're already behind schedule. Mom, Dad? I'm not going to sugar coat this in anyway, those two girls have a death warrant out on them, if they are ever seen by the Orions, they will kill them…"

"I know, I read their file. Don't worry, I've signed back on with Starfleet Security after demanding their file. She's of age, you know Mila, Lanis?"

"I know. Doctor Andrews has synthesised the suppressant which Mom devised for me to suppress her hormones, she is willing to take it, but it needs work Mom…"

"Of course, I'll do everything I can…"

"I'm lost. Suppressant?" Aiko said, with confusion.

"Orion females have a powerful, hormone which is used to entice a mate. Males, specifically Human males are greatly effected, usually taking over once a female is fully grown, after puberty. Since I can not have a child? I'm not as… powerful? But I can still affect males in close proximity, so Mom devised a suppressant when I was about Lanis' age. I take weekly injections to suppress those hormones. Lanis will have a tough time as she is fully matured, until the suppressant is dialled in"

"I'll work on it as soon as I can, I'll also work on one for Cora also, she is almost of age to begin maturity"

"Thank you. Take care of them, oh and watch Robbie will you? I saw that look he gave Lanis, that could be trouble, she's an attractive young woman. You're also going to have guys knocking at the door for her soon enough" I said with a large smile.

"Just as they where with you… I know how to deal with them. Be safe, out there both of you"

"We will. I'll check in with you this evening. Atlantis, this is Mila…" I called out, as I flipped open my communicator. "… Two, to beam up. Energise!"

Like many of the crew of the USS Atlantis, the first time I saw Mila on the bridge of the ship, barely a week earlier, I was astonished by her natural beauty and yes, even the way her red trim Starfleet uniform hugged her feminine figure perfectly. I had never seen an Orion in the flesh before, but I had seen many of the Starfleet reports and Mila, was nothing like what I had read and seen as she appeared to be more human in appearance then Orion, but for a slight tint of green to her flesh tone which I found more than intriguing as I made it a point to get to know the Lieutenant, to the point of becoming good friends. Once we had left the two sisters, Cora and Lanis to the safety of her adopted childhood home on Earth, Mila would check in with the family of five like clockwork every evening on a secured channel which was also monitored by Starfleet command's Security division, a channel which only a handful of people had the clearance to access, on the ship? Only the Captain and Mila herself had access codes, not even the communications officer or first officer had access, for the safety of the new family unit.

There are advantages to being an Officer on a Starship such as private quarters with private facilities like a shower, while enlisted crew such as myself? Shared quarters with another member of the crew often two crewmembers per quarters and as for facilities? We would also share those facilities. As Petty Officer First Class? I worked the alpha shift as Weapons Technician and often Engineer, while my bunk mate, Petty Officer Third Class Alicia Cane, worked the so called 'Beta Shift', the Evening shift and was often going to sleep when my day began which would often begin with a run through the empty, outer corridors of the Saucer Section of the ship, which had been my routine since I joined the ship four years earlier. In recent weeks? I had been joined by my good friend Mila for our morning run before using the equipment in the ship's gymnasium.

Having volunteered for yet another late shift as Commander on Duty, our day began in the later hours with our usual run and exercise before returning to Mila's private quarters where she had allowed me to use her private shower to freshen up before our shift on the bridge. With a towel wrapped around me and a second drying my hair, I stepped into the main section of the larger quarters on the ship where Mila sat at her desk speaking over the encoded channel to her parents as I called out 'Shower's Free'. Instantly, I was met with an unusual look from her mother on the screen while Mila turned to nod, before turning back towards the screen with a slight smile upon her face.

"My quarters are closer than hers to the ship's gym Mom. We got the nightshift tonight, I got centre seat again"

"Hey, I'm not judging Mila. You're a grown woman, and old enough to make your own choices even though you always have. Well, I should be getting off now. Oh by the way? That new Suppressant is working perfectly"

"Thank god. Tell the girls I said hello and sorry I missed them. Mila out!"

"Well, that was awkward!" I said as I stepped towards Mila, with a slight smile.

"At least you remembered to cover yourself, this time. Not sure how mom would have reacted to seeing you without your clothing"

"I heard you both talking. I should get dressed, the ship isn't going to command itself, Lieutenant!"

Our assignment, was one of Starfleet's regular patrols along the newly created Neutral Zone, established after the Earth-Romulan war along with a survey of the star systems closer to the zone with the new technologies installed into the ship as once zealously guarded by Earth's allies, Andorian and Vulcan now apart of each Federation Starship on active duty, a survey which was scheduled to last for no longer than eighteen months, an almost two year mission of exploration and defence of the Federation boarder. There had been good times and bad times, quiet weeks and conflicts with the neighbouring Imperial Klingon vessels and some of the less reputable ships in the quadrant, during which time? We lost several crew members, many of whom had been onboard of the Atlantis almost since her initial launch, before the war had started with the Romulans, one casualty was the Chief Security Officer, Mila's direct superior. As next in line and with an impeccable service record, Mila had received a field promotion to Senior Lieutenant and position as left by her superior, Chief Armoury and Security Officer, often named as simply Tactical Position, and more importantly? A seat at the big table of the command crew after just six months onboard of the Atlantis and directly out of training, a role of which she was more than suited.

In the following months since we had left Earth, for the second time in several weeks, our friendship had turned into something different, an interpersonal relationship between the both of us. At first? Myself and Mila had both agreed that it was just for fun, but as time passed? I began to see her for what she truly was, an beautiful, intelligent and an amazing woman, not just an Orion female, although it had taken me months to realise that I had fallen in love with her, almost as long as it took for her to realise her feelings for myself and shortly after her promotion to Senior Lieutenant? We announced our intentions for a relationship to the Captain, as per the regulations for two people serving onboard of a Starship as members of the crew. No one, not even Captain Styles whom had known Mila since she was a child, was shocked about our relationship as it seemed that everyone onboard had known of our little 'Fun and Games' together, I even remember Captain Styles saying 'Finally, you've realised what we all knew'. Within days, I left my, assigned shared quarters, with the approval of the Captain and First Officer, to move into Mila's quarters as long as our relationship did not effect our jobs, our Duty? No one cared of our relationship, although I do know that several of the crew had become jealous of my being with Mila, as many wanted her for themselves, men and women if I am being honest.

By the eventual end of our two year assignment, we had returned back to Earth where I received a Promotion to Chief Petty Officer and the senior enlisted crewmember on the ship and with which? My position had changed as Chief of the Boat, known simply as ' _COB_ ' for short. I was now in direct command of the fifty-seven enlisted officers onboard of the USS Atlantis as we where about to undertake yet another two year assignment out on the Deep Range. On Earth, there was a party in full swing at Mila's family home in which I attended as Mila's girlfriend and accepted into the family instantly, I hadn't had a family in a long time since many had been casualties of the recent war.

The celebration, was amazing but it wasn't entirely for Mila's return to Earth, as now aged eleven years old? Cora had been formally adopted by the Barlow family as a daughter. Now this may sound strange when I say that Lanis had not? But there was a reason for that, she was eighteen years old and officially recognised as an adult in the eyes of Federation law, although she still lived with the Barlow family and it did not take a genius to realise why, as she had been dating their son Robbie for a year whom was by that time aged nineteen.

"You know, I always said that there is not a man on Earth or anywhere in the universe, whom can capture your heart Mila. Turns out? That I was right" Commander Robert Barlow said with a smile, as he hugged the both of us with his powerful and muscular arms before letting us both go with laughter.

"I hope you made money on that bet Dad? Which reminds me, you owe me on the other bet, Lanis and Robbie?" Mila replied, with laughter and a proud smile.

"We knew it would happen, eventually. She's an amazing young woman, and Cora? She reminds me a lot of you at that age. So damned intelligent, she may even surpass you kid" Jennifer Barlow said with a proud smile. "She's even begun to show a keen interest in medicine. She's almost memorised our entire medical library"

"Then, she is nothing like me. I could never make sense of any of it!"

"Wow, you finally admitted that you are not a genius Mila?" I called out, with laughter.

"Keep going COB, I dare you!"

I don't know when they arrived at the Barlow family home, but the two stood out like a warp core breach in their formal dress uniforms while everyone wore civilian clothing, including myself and Mila. But seeing the Captain and a legendary Admiral step through the family gathering towards us both as all eyes turned towards the Admiral, was almost as astonishing as the short, tight and revealing black dress that Mila wore.

"Excuse me, Commander, Doctor Barlow. I would like to borrow Lieutenant Barlow for a moment?" Captain Ericson Styles asked politely.

"There are no ranks here Eric, this is a family gathering and you are always welcome, as are you Admiral"

"Thank you Doctor, but this is… Official business. Lieutenant, a moment of your time if you please?"

"Of course Sirs"

I couldn't hear what was being said to Mila, from the voices of the crowd as they stood by the window at the furthest point away from myself, but judging by her reaction to what was being said by the Captain and the Admiral, the look on her face? It was most definitely great news for Mila, especially as she practically leapt on the two to hug and kiss their cheeks before running back towards myself and her parents with the two senior officers attempting to keep up with her, before she leapt into my arms with laughter and the purest of joy in her eyes.

"What is it? Mila, what did they say?" I asked instantly, before she almost fell over her words as the room fell silent, in anticipation of what she was about to say.

"Finch, Finch is leaving. Taken command of an old Vulcan survey ship, his first command as Captain…"

"I see why you are happy, he doesn't like you very much" I replied instantly, as she almost bounced on her heels before me with an infectious joy.

"That is good news, but not the _Best_ news. His second, Ellis? Is only a Lieutenant Junior, whom has taken over his posting. But Eric here, has filled his spot…"

"You have got to be joking me?" I called out instantly, before the Admiral replied.

"It won't be official until Tuesday, three days time? During which time, Mila has been requested, required and has accepted the position of USS Atlantis First Officer with the rank of Lieutenant Commander"

"Congratulations Mila" Robert Barlow called out, with pride as I simply looked into her eyes with a similar look.

"First Officer Aiko, Me! Looks like you're working for me now!"

"I am so proud of you Mila. But, Admiral… Captain, what about Mila and myself, our relationship with each other? Technically I will fall under her direct command as a member of the Atlantis crew and regulations prohibit such a relationship?"

"I've gone over this with command when Eric here, asked for you specifically Lieutenant. Since your relationship began before your promotion to First Officer and as long as it does not interfere with your duties, there is no problem with your relationship…"

"Oh Admiral, it won't interfere. We've made that deal with Eric when we told him about us both" I said, instantly with a large smile upon my face"

"Being XO, is a lot of work Mila. I know that you are up to the job and if you attack that with the same dedication that you attack everything else? I see no problem with you and Aiko. I never have Mila"

Within moments everyone of Mila's adopted and extended family, instantly flocked around the first Orion Starfleet Officer, the first Orion Lieutenant Commander and First of her species to become a First Officer of a Starfleet vessel to congratulate her on her promotion as she became one of the youngest First Officers in the history of the service, beaten only by twelve months by another officer currently serving onboard of a distant Starship. The celebration had turned into a large party with Captain Ericson Styles and the legendary Admiral, Jonathon Archer attending. It went on for hours, into the night before Robert Barlow Junior, Robbie as he is more commonly known by all, stepped before the tired and exhausted guests to raise a glass to his adopted sister in celebration of her promotion as she blushed a shade of green, due to her green blood before turning towards his girlfriend of almost two years with a smile and a wink before turning towards Mila to raise a glass for her as he spoke words which made even myself blush.

"Too my sister, the newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Mila Barlow whom I had always been in awe of, I could never have asked for a greater role model than Mila. She is so kind, beautiful and beyond intelligent. And too her girlfriend, the astonishing Chief Petty Officer, Aiko Chan. Welcome to the family Aiko. I look forwards to getting to know you better… too my little sister, Cora. I know it hasn't been easy for you to adapt to this new family, but I love you more than you know. Now, to the reason why I am standing here, nervously before my entire family and closest friends. Lanis, I know that we are both still young and with our entire lives still ahead of us, but these past two years have been amazing for me and I love you, more than I can ever say. That is why, I am doing this…" Mila instantly leapt to her feet in shock and pride as she saw her younger brother kneel before Lanis as she blushed deeply while he looked up into her eyes, baring his very soul and feelings before everyone as he spoke, clearly and lovingly. "… Since you've come into my life? I can't imagine a day without seeing your smile, nor hearing your laughter. Lanis, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Almost like a school girl, Mila bounced on her feet with tears of joy streaming down her face as she looked at her young adopted brother with pride, quickly looking between the two before the entire family and friends of the family gathering as Lanis instantly broke into tears as she nodded instantly, before screaming out the word that everyone in the room wanted to hear, including myself. 'Yes'. Cheers and applause rang out through the home as Robbie stood to kiss his new Fiancée instantly as Mila and Cora instantly ran towards the two before anyone could even get close enough to congratulate them both. Turning instantly towards his mother and father, a large smile of pride from Robert Barlow Senior, echoed over his face as he stepped towards his only biological child to shake his hand instantly while Jennifer hugged her future daughter-in-law, the girl whom she had raised and protected for two years.

An adoption, a promotion and now a proposal in one night? Was astonishing to witness first hand, it was truly a night to remember and a night that I would never forget. I became a part of a very large and loving family, as had to the two young orphans from an Orion ship, Mila's family, the Barlow Family. I witnessed what it was to be apart of a truly loving family on that night, an amazing family which spanned two species, Human and Orion.

The USS Atlantis, was not due to leave Earth for five days during which time, I spent at what had become my new family home, getting to know my extended family and the two young girls that I had once helped to save from an uncertain fate at the hands of the Orion species, two amazingly beautiful and intelligent young women, it had been a very long time since I felt at home, since my own family had died during both the Xindi probe attack on Earth many years earlier and the recent war. I now have a family, an amazing family whom had looked at me and treated me as if I was their own daughter. And more importantly to myself? I had finally become myself, not a Starfleet Enlisted Officer, not a weapons specialist nor engineer, I am a Human woman whom is in love with an Orion female with a dark past which she has yet to completely open to me about, it is something which scares her to the very core of her being and beyond and the more I look at the two other Orion members of my new family? I see the exact same dark look deep inside of their eyes, hidden only by love for the family which has taken them into their home.

I had always thought that Mila was the true hero, I have seen her standing toe to toe with a raging Klingon Warrior with the intent to kill, but I was so deeply wrong, the true hero, the true role model? Is Doctor Jennifer Barlow, formally Doctor Jennifer Collins, for taking a chance on a young orphaned girl and protecting her to raise the most amazing woman I have ever met, beyond the adversity of her own people and the young woman that her adopted daughter could have become, only to do it again with two more young Orion Females, one of which she had permitted to one day become her own child's wife. I am in awe, of Doctor Jennifer Collins Barlow, PhD.

The End?

No it is just the beginning for the Federation, for Starfleet and for one tiny little planet named Earth.


End file.
